Nothing But a Mutant
by Miss Understood Genious
Summary: The story of a norn that goes from 0, to hero on the starship, and her friends who admire her. chessy yes. PG for killing sceens. you know, grendal stuff.


**Nothing but a Mutant  
**  
**Disclaimer:** _I don't own creatures 3, 2, or 1, or norns, ettens, or grendals. I also don't own the shee, the shee starship, or the docking station capilata. I do own the names of my characters.  
  
_ **Note:** _this is my first creatures related fic, please don't make fun of it. Please review and tell me how you like it ;D  
_  
"Hello, Welcome to life, my child." She rubbed her head. Looking around, she saw that all the walls were metallic, and there were two pods on the left and right of her. Where was she? "Ahh, experiment 12!" she heard some girl say. She looked at the thing that was speaking to her. She took a few steps back. A tall girl wearing a lab coat was standing only but a few steps away. She tried to say "me retreat" but all that came out were meaningless three letter words, and gibberish words at that.  
  
"So many are complete." Muttered this creature. "And I have to take care of them all." She stepped back, bumping into the wall behind her. She tried to go though it, but didn't succeed. The creature grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to a machine. She pushed a button, and the machine went up, tacking the girl and the vary frightened Norn with it. "Get this strait" it said. She understood. "I am your superior, you are the under dog. You listen to me, don't couse trouble, and don't hurt anyone, and you stay on my good side. You break any of my rules, and you get on my bad side. You DON'T want to be on my bad side." The Norn nodded, and the girl pushed a large red button on a yellow machine. It beeped, and the top spun. The Norn felt dizzy "me no good." She muttered. The girl laughed. "I am catreen, but you, you have to call me suigy." She picked the norn up and carried her down a hall. "I am 12, witch is older then you'll EVER be. Think of me as an elder, and respect me like one too. I am bigger, better, and stronger then you, and if you need help, I will do so if it suits me." The Norn wasn't really liking "suigy" vary much. "Norn like hand suigy?" she asked. The girl shook her head "only like me if you want. That's one thing I can't control about you." She came to a large metal room at the end of the hall. "ex. 12, this door leads to the norn terrarium. I have a lock on the door to the place you're staying at, but there have been cases of norns getting out, so, if I see you in there, you will get killed on sight.  
  
Ex. 12 shook in fear. Suigy nodded "yes, fear this place. It is where the normal norns get to stay. You aren't normal. You are nothing but a freak, spliced with the genes of a norn etten and grendal. I never ever want to hear you say you're normal, alright?" Ex. 12 nodded. "Ex. 12 is your name to me, so answer to it." Ex. 12 nodded. She never wanted to get onto the bad side of this creature. "Me extremely hungry for fat." Suigy rolled her eyes. "Ex. 4!" a large Norn stood before them. He had a Bengal head, bruin tail, etten arms, civit body, and long scaly grendals feet. "Eh?" he responded. "Show Ex. 12 the ropes of mutant terrarium." He shook his head. Suigy left. Norns sound different to the hand. They could say "I'm hungry for some fat." And the hand will hear "me hungry for fat." So the big Norn talked to her "Welcome to mutant terrarium. I'm experiment four." She shook his hand "ummm... I'm experiment... twelve was it?" he nodded. "Lots of us change our names. You can call me buck Ex. 12." She smiled. He showed her everything he knew about. He explained why the hand was so mean. "She hates mutants" he stated "but enjoys making, and then torturing them." Ex. 12 disliked Suigy.  
  
"Thank you for the tour. Maybe we can hang out later?" Ex. 4 shook his head "sure, we can meet at the airlock cafe'." She knew where it was, but didn't really know what it was.  
  
'Wow' thought ex. 12. 'I really like this place. It may not be fancy, but it sure is neat. Ex. 4 is nice, and my only friend. I can't wait till tomorrow. He said I'd meet lots of other creatures there, it'll be neat! ' and with that, she crawled into a corner, and fell asleep.  
  
**Note:** _I think it's pretty good so far, be patient, it'll get better in time. Keep in tuned. Oh, and, so you know it's pronounced (Sue. E. G) I made her up, ok?  
_  
** TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
